Esskeetiland
United Republic of Esskeetiland is a country located in Southern Delstake which is the most Dank Country 2nd place behind Kekistan Esskeetiland is the best country right now in Earth 2 Geography The Districts of Esskeetiland are Leanika (Capital), Inkopolis, Guccistan, Rolexia, Monina, Sperbing, Koreania, Weedonia, Fandominica, Amerisa, Memswana, Atlantica, Christian Greece, & Earthboundria History (Timeline of Esskeetiland Since 2009) 2009-2012: The Beginning *Esskeetiland is created by the U.N. in 12/13/2009 & Robert Cockmonkey is their first president *12/14/09 - Eskmeralds are the currency, Country has no anthem yet, & Hentai is the official porn of Esskeetiland *1/25/10 - Esskeetican Bunker is created *4/20/10 - Esskeetican gets access to the entire internet (sites found: 4chan, Reddit, Tumblr, ED) *7/24/10 - Hope Peaks High opens *11/25-31/10 - Killing School Life happens, Junko gets executed (Fun Fact: Most Esskeeticans believe this was worse than Columbine but not Virginia Tech) *12/13/10 - 1ST ANNIVERSARY!!!!!!! *1/31/11 - Anime gets put on Esskeetican Television *4/12/11 - Robert Cockmonkey is suicidal *9/14/11 - Esskeetland is friends with the U.S. *7/26-31/12 - 16 People (age ranging from 18-22) are put into a virtual world by 77th class with their avatars appearing as their 16-17 year old selves and, then some killing school trip happens in the virtual world, then those kids get back to the real world from the virtual world when they’ve fell into a coma for 6 days and are rushed to the Emergency room (Which is the plot of Danganronpa 2, Fun Fact: Most Esskeeticans believe this is worse than the Trayvon Martin Massacre & Sandy Hook) *11/28/12 - THE NEW WORLD ORDER, all the people in Esskeetiland had to go to Guccistan because it was the “end of the world”. The Earth 2 started breaking apart and then it exploded and became Earth-Chan, and it is now Earth 2 (2.0) 2013-2016: The Retro Spring *1/15/13 - Esskeetiland blocks access to retro-faggotry normies, Hipster Dipster and Oldschool bullshit *7/5/13 - Danganronpa animu *8/12/14 - Esskeetiland make more Nintendo Porn, Hentai, Dank Memes, & Shit to piss off the Retrofags *July/2015 - Esskeetiland discovers Splatoon, instantly adores it * *2013-2016 - Esskeetiland survives The Retro Spring *7/24/16 - Retrocaust *11/9/16 - Esskeetiland celebrates Donald Trump winning 2016-2018: The Great Rising *12/2/16 - Esskeetiland starts industrializing in Dank Memes *2/14/17 - Esskeetiland *10/23/17 - everyone in Esskeetiland jams to Gummo * 11/2/17 - WillBound is discovered by Esskeetiland 2018 *7/10/18 - WillBound & Ben get into a big fucking fight on discord, WillBound won which led to the below *7/11/18 - WillBound becomes president of Esskeetiland *7/21/18 -Esskeetiland Site is created *8/12/18 - WillBound sends out his Amino *10/6/18 - WillBound comes out as Otaku & Nintendrone *10/12/18 - WillBound has Party at school *10/14/18 - Day of wreckoning: WillBound discovers Inkling Porn *10/15-30/18 WillBound jacks off to Sploon Porn & feels dirty and scared after, He later got help from Snowflo in November * *10/27/18 Will Alerts Snesbro over this Inkling catastrophe *11/3/18 WillBound gets help from Snowflo about the situation *11/18/18 Ben (IntenseTomato/Gunyin) calls WillBound a pedophile and attacks WillBound causing him to cry and say the n word (Like a fucking bitch) 2019 *1/19/19 - Willeve355 came back from the dead because Sniper joes used a resurrection spell on him *1/21-22/19 - WillBound and Snowflo hate each other and break their best friend necklaces *1/31/19 - Jeff takes break from Twitter for 5 days *2/5/19 - Jeff Andonuts gets scared the hell out of with a moonman cuttout and then kidnapped by Willeve355 *2/6/19 - WillBound makes new twitter *2/19/19 - Willeve355 takes kicks out 6ojix 9exvro and sends him to Moscow Russia *2/25/19 - Willeve355 takes over Esskeetiland and makes it the Confederacy of raelist, retro, oldschool, hipster gaming of the Willeve state of Esskeetiland (CRROHGWSE) before Union of Retro-Gaming-Oldschool-Hipster-Zionists Republic (URGOHZR) which is before the Confederate Union of Alien, Retro Oldschool, Hipster Zionist Republic (CUAROHZR) *2/27/19 - Jeff is brainwashed *2/28/19 - The Inklings and other people of Esskeetiland are put in Plantations and Concentration Camps, Jeff beats them up *3/3/19 - WillBound leaves Esskeetiland and lies about it being controlled by “Johnny Jeffery Sohnoko” when it is really being ran by Willeve355 *3/8/19 - Willeve sets up more robot masters in CRROHGWSE & puts Hipsters, Oldschools, Retro-Fucks, 90sFags, *3/11/19 - Meggy makes new twitter account *3/12/19 - Meggy gets caught flicking her bean to Zell the sheep boy and then WillBound goes into 6ojix9exvro and slides into his dms, follows him, and jacks it to him. Then WillBound attacks 6ojix9exvro over this when WillBound obviously did it. *3/13/19 - WHATS GOOD NYIGGA, WillBound gets fucking exposed!!! WillBound gets exposed by 6ojix9exvro for jacking off to Zell, 6ojix also reveals that WillBound has been choking his chicken to Aoi Asahina from Dangan Ronpa *3/22/19 - Willeve355 comes back to twitter, WillBound gets sent to jail, forced to watch 80 retro gamer videos, gets possessed, and gets on a plane to escape from CRROHGWSE to Gothenburg, Sweden (DID I MENTION SNOWFLO (OR ALTA) FUCKING FORCED HIS ATHIEST OPINION, he did apology later though) faggot... *4/1/19 - WillBound makes up with Ben (also it was not an april fools joke) *4/6/19 - WillBound uploads video in forever *4/8/19 - WillBound cries over Chiaki Nanami’s death (but its revealed that she IS alive because it was a virtual world and she lived. *4/9/19 - Jeff & Chihiro rebuild Chiaki Nanami (Funny because she was alive because of how the neo world program was not real so all 16 people survived, and Jeff didn't do anything HE WAS EATING OREOS LIKE THOSE WHITE GIRLS THAT BLOW HIM) *4/20/19 - For an anniversary of the Columbine massacre of 1999, WillBound and his Esskeetican Bunker, claim back Esskeetiland from CRROHGWSE, Here's a list of stuff that happened #Willbound and 6ojix9exvro spam Willeve355 with Scott Pilgrim/MegaMan/Nintendo/Earthbound/Splatoon/Minus8/DanganRonpa porn #6ojix9exvro frees Inklings, Octolings, Gamers and Esskeeticans from the Darma-heck Jail #Willeve gets inside his alien spaceship and its revealed Porky Minch, Starmen, & the Aliens have abducted WillBound and replaced him with Willeve355, Willeve was on Earth 2 for 3 years and WillBound came back to earth in 2016 *4/21/19 - Easter Day, WillBound got Mario Odessey, DanganRonpa 1 and 2, and Game On 2019 *5/9/19 Jeff talks shit about Chiaki Nanami and WillBound gets fucking inflamed *5/11/19 - WillBound raids Jeff’s house in Weebland *5/11/19 again - WillBound gets active on the 4chan Danganronpa board *5/11/19 a fucking ‘gain - Willeve’s twitter gets deactivated and WillBound attempts to assassinate Willeve *5/22/19 - WillBound, Chiaki, Aoi, 6ojix, Hajime and Jeff go camping together just a day before Willeve takes over Esskeetiland *5/23/19 - Willeve355 takes over Esskeetiland and calls it Union of Retro-Gaming-Oldschool-Hipster-Zionists Republic (URGOHZR) #WillBound, Ibuki, Chiaki, Hajime, Meggy, Jeff and 6ojix Escape URGOHZR without getting jailed #Kazuichi, Aoi Asahina, Komaeda, Akane Owari and my 6ojix’s brother Bliff get jailed in Darma-Heck #Junko Enoshima brainwashes everyone in Esskeetiland Willeve355 hasn’t beef’d with #6ojix rescues Komaeda, and is also revealed to be 25 *5/24/19 - Kazuichi Soda gets injected with Retro-autism, and Hipster Dipster syndrome *5/30/19 - WillBound starts feeling weird due to the Religious crisis’s, Insanity, Depression, and 2016 wonder (WHAT A FUCKING FAGGOTINI) *5/31/19 - Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata, & Jeff Andonuts, get jailed with Aoi, Kazuichi, Akane, and Bliff, WillBound lives with Komaeda, Ibuki, 6ojix, Meggy and the other individuals now *6/3/19 - Kazuichi & the others escapes Darma-heck jail *6/9/19 - Kazuichi meets Ness and Paula for some reason *6/20-23/19 - Esskeetiland recovers itself from Willeve355, Also Komaeda is a lying son of a bitch!!! *7/1/19 - Nothing happended (^:> *7/23/19 - Aoi, Chiaki, Hajime, and 6ojix find out about Will’s disgusting fetishes *7/25/19 - Sin Intervention| WillBound gets help from Chiaki, and 6ojix and repents for his Esskeetican sins (by deleting the terrible history on chrome, and the bad pics in the “hot” folder) *7/26/19 - 7th Anniversary of Super Danganronpa 2 *8/12/19 - WillBound gets help with the bunker for his tragedy. It was also the day a furry disguised as an anime girl arrived on the Esskeetiland shores on a raft and asked for a secret pearl with great power that can stop an evil organization known as the F.T.K. (Fangirls That Kill) *8/26/19 - Harmony leaves Esskeetiland with the pearl and Teruteru and gives the citizens of the country a little more hope. (Not really, she just promised them she would take down the F.T.K. but really used the pearl to kill the Sun Goddess and bring snow to her home island of Cupcake Island fucking lying thot) *9/11/19 - Esskeetiland mourns the deaths of 9/11 for the U.S. *10/14/19 - 1 year anniversary of the biggest mistake ever made!!! Fun Facts: Hope peaks High school got fixed and there ain't no murder game anymore. Inkopolis is located here and Inkopolis square and plaza are conjoined here which makes it easy to get from square and plaza, Marina and Pearl can meet Marie and Callie Government This Government is a Republic Democracy, which is capitalist and Conservative. Diversity Here is the Diversity in the Country of Esskeetiland Fuck you liberals, thats all ur getting (too bad they're all conservative lmao). Military This Military of Esskeetiland is very elite and powerful, They contain weapons from the future like Railguns, Rocket Launchers, Submachine Weapons and Attack Helicopters. But There are weapons that are extremely amazing, Andy's bus, Tomato Tesla, & Bugatti Tank Gallery Present day willeve355 angry.png|Every Esskeetican despises this Retro-fag here Wiki-background 6ojix9exvroPic.jpg|The Controller of Esskeetiland Videos See Also *Earth 2 *WillBound216